1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to helmets and, more particularly, to a mechanism for adjusting the size of helmets to, in turn, allow a wearer to quickly release and secure a proper helmet fit. Although adjustability is discussed specifically in relation to hockey helmets, it will be understood that the present device is not limited to use in association with hockey, or even sports.
2. Background Art
Adjustable helmets have been know in the art for years, and used in different applications such as sports, firefighting, construction work, and the military. In particular, many of these adjustable helmets allow the wearer to adjust the helmet size to fit a particular head. For example, helmet adjustability mechanisms have consisted of a stud and notch or a headband with a rack and pinion adjusting mechanism.
Although these and other conventional adjustability mechanisms have worked well, they have failed in a number of areas. For instance, many prior art designs do not allow the helmet wearer to adjust the size of the helmet while wearing the helmet. Accordingly, the helmet wearer must remove the helmet, adjust the helmet, and retry the helmet size multiple times before a proper fit can be established.
Moreover, many prior art designs do not allow a wearer to quickly and easily release the helmet from a locked position, quickly adjust the helmet size, and then quickly lock the helmet in a desired position. Many times, a screwdriver or other additional tool must be used to adjust the size of the helmet.
Additionally, in many prior art devices, adjustment occurs merely with respect to a headband lodged and secured inside of a helmet, not with respect to the size of the helmet shell itself. Consequently, a specific helmet size, though fitting a wearer because of a headband adjustment, is not appropriate for the wearer.
Finally, many prior art designs allow for adjustment only to certain predetermined sizes. As a result, a wearer with a head size in between two preset sizes is prevented from finding a comfortable and secure fit.